


Destino

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Destino, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Stabbington están más que seguros que irán a la horca, pero al dictar su sentencia, descubren que no es así y se preguntan por qué su destino se ve interrumpido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino

-George y Ronald Stabbington, el reino de Corona los acusa de los siguientes crímenes: allanamiento de morada, disturbios a la paz social, robo,...-

_No podía ser más aburrido. Ya los tenían, todos sabían que las acusaciones eran verdaderas, sus acciones, a pesar de su cuidado, habían terminado siendo del conocimiento público._

-... escapar de prisión y el robo de la corona de la princesa.-

_Ryder también estuvo involucrado en ese último, pensó George._

-Pero... -

_¿Pero? Ambos hermanos se miraron con curiosidad. Con tantos crímenes ambos pararían en la horca, ¿qué es lo que les impedía continuar hacia la muerte?_

-...la princesa ha prohibido la sentencia a muerte y, respetando su desición...-

_Oh... prohibida la horca. Entonces, ¿cuál sería su castigo?_

-... la corte y el reino los condena a cadena perpetua.-

_¿Cadena perpetua, eh? Así que no morirían rápidamente._

_¿Hicieron algo bueno acaso?_

_Nah, ese fue Ryder salvando a la princesa._

"¿Crees que Merida hubiera logrado cambiar su destino si Mor'du no la hubiera atrapado?" preguntó uno al otro ya en la celda. No hubo respuesta.

Los hermanos Stabbington tenían un pasado muy misterioso. ¿Quiénes eran esos gemelos? Nadie podría creer que ellos habían nacido siendo parte de la realeza. O que habían sido trillizos. O que ninguno de los tres había pronunciado palabra frente a su familia y que no utilizaron sus voces hasta muchos años después.

Su hermana mayor, tan fuerte y valiente, terminó por desaparecer en el bosque. Su madre fue devorada por un oso. Su padre, consumido por la locura, vive todavía buscando al animal que terminó con la vida de su adorada esposa (si es que todavía vive). Se habían quedado solos en el castillo.

Hubert y Harris eran sus nombres reales. Su otro hermano era Hamish. A sus 12 años decidieron salir, vivir aventuras. Pero de tres quedaron dos. ¿Cómo? Fue un año después de decidir dejar de ser príncipes.

Buscaban la forma de espantar a una princesa de un reino vecino, haciéndole de fantasmas. Ah, pero el susto se lo llevaron ellos cuando los descubrieron en el castillo y se echaron a correr hacia el bosque.

Oh sí, los persiguieron hasta el amanecer, pero justo ahí, una luz azul y un suspiro llamaron la atención de Hamish en plena carrera. La siguió, y sus hermanos a él.

Y efectivamente, llegaron a su destino, frente a una vieja vestida de color rojo vino y cabello blanco. Pensó que querían su tesoro y por eso los maldijo. Y un par de segundos después, solo habían quedado dos hermanos.

Hubert y Harris se alejaron con horror. Nunca habían visto una bruja y menos habían visto a alguien matar a una persona.

Su hermana, que decía que el destino puede ser cambiado, había estado equivocada: el destino es algo elegido por los dioses, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Hamish desapareció frente a sus ojos ese día.

En ese bosque su hermano y su (poco) gusto por las personas desaparecieron. Dos. No era un buen número, pero resistieron.

De ahí en adelante fueron George y Ronald, no más Hubert y Harris. Ya antes habían hablado de cambiarse el nombre, pero la muerte de su hermano los llevó a crear una nueva identidad.

Como si nada, el tiempo pasó. Se fueron haciendo de armas, de problemas, de músculos, de dinero. Se quedaron a vivir en el bosque donde su hermano fue asesinado, pero nunca pudieron volver a encontrar el lugar exacto de su muerte.

Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, cuando de repente alguien se atravesó en su camino.

"Soy Flynn, Flynn Rider"

Vieron George y Ronald al tipo que tenían frente a ellos: era considerablemente más esbelto que ellos, obviamente mucho más ligero, y sus ojos mostraban inteligencia, astucia. Desde hacía unos años buscaban cómo robar la corona de la princesa perdida y al fin habían encontrado a alguien que les ayudaría. Sí, de repente volvieron a ser tres. No era lo mismo, pero todo se sentía más en orden.

Pero eso fue ya hace un par de años. Y ya no había nada qué hacer. En prisión tenían tiempo de sobra para pensar.

-Fuimos solo instrumentos de los dioses para que la princesa cumpliera con su destino- dijo Ronald. Por primera vez desde que conocieron a Ryder su voz se oyó.

-O ella lo fue para que nosotros no cumplieramos con el nuestro- le contestó George.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! Solei-chan reportándose con vida! Es todo un gusto volver a escribirles!  
> Tenía meses tratando de terminar este fic pero algo no se veía bien y lo modifiqué hasta que me convenció. Qué les pareció?  
> Por razones del destino, ahora me leerán más seguido. Verán, me he puesto un reto: cada mes subiré un fanfic o un capítulo de algún fic. Así que mínimo verán un oneshot o actualizaciones de un fanfic cada mes. Voy a terminar los que tengo empezados y si tengo la creatividad suficiente, subiré dos nuevos que tengo en mente (y ya empezados en mis libretas): un au del Fantasma de la Ópera y el otro será de aventuras, tal vez algo de misterio.  
> Así que este 2014 será productivo para mi cuenta de FF y Ao3.  
> Deseenme suerte!


End file.
